1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to organophosphonium derivatives, to their preparation method and to their use as uncoupling agents. The invention relates to these uncoupling agents with view to use within the scope of control of bacterial biomass in aqueous systems, in particular in a waste water treatment plant, as well as to the use of these agents and to a method for using these agents. The uncoupling activity of a molecule consists in acting on the bacterial cell energetics so as to reduce the biomass production of waste waters while keeping the purifying activity of the bacterial cell by biological degradation of organic molecules. The details of the biochemistry and of the mechanisms involved in the respiration of cells are for example discussed in the publication “Biochemistry”, 3rd edition, author: Lubert Stryer, editor: W. H. Freemen & Company, New York, USA, 1998 and also in the publication “General Microbiology”, 3rd edition, authors: Roger Y. Stanier, Michael Doudoroff and Edward A. Adelberg, editor: Macmillan, 1971.
2. Description of the Related Art
The uncoupling activity of a molecule on bacterial growth is in fine expressed by overconsumption of oxygen induced by unbalance of the bacterial energetics.
This uncoupling activity of a molecule is of interest for an application in a waste water treatment plant, designated subsequently by the French abbreviation STEP, in the case when it allows significant reduction at the source of the production of activated sludges.
The production of biomass and therefore of activated sludges in the treatment of waste waters, originates from the consumption of nutrients in the waste waters. By a respiratory process, the nutrients are oxidized and this releases energy which may be used by micro-organisms within the scope of cell division. Now, the consumption of nutrients induces a flow of protons at the bacterial membrane by the phenomenon of oxidative phosphorylation; this flow will establish a proton gradient which itself operates proton pumps which allow synthesis of ATP (Adenosine TriPhosphate) from ADP+P. ATP provides energy to the cell during cell processes (including cell division).
If this energy release could be avoided, this would lead to a decrease in biomass generation by inhibiting energy production. The uncoupling corresponds to the inhibition of the formation of energy supplies in the form of ATP. An uncoupling agent reduces the energetic yield of the combustion of carbon while increasing the proportion of carbon oxidized into CO2. The uncoupling is therefore expressed by less production of biomass and by greater consumption of oxygen.
The bacterial biomass produced during waste water treatment is expensive to remove and therefore a decrease in the biomass leads to a reduction in the costs of removal.